Time Quest
by MysticDark
Summary: Zero and Ciel have a great life after the fall of Neo Arcadia. But, 7 years after the defeat, a horrid robot comes back for revenge. Zero must go back in time to ensure the robot's death and prevent his loved ones from being killed. (Ch 4 is up biznatch)
1. Default Chapter

Time Quest

Zero aimed the pistol at him. He was already dying, but Zero wasn't sure. When he was wounded badly, he would transform, and the fight would go on.

Zero wanted to make sure he would die.

"Why…..why couldn't I beat you…" stammered Copy X.

"I was supposed to be a perfect copy…."

"You could never be like X…he wasn't evil."

Zero fired a shot. Copy X screamed and exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"It's finally over…"

A battered and bruised Zero staggered towards the exit…then he noticed something.

"What? A…an arm?"

Copy X's arm lay on the ground. It was moving.

Zero took out his pistol. He aimed at it…but…he stopped.

"What's the use…?" But, when he lowered his pistol, a strange feeling overcame him, like he wanted to do something;_ needed _to do something. This feeling made him dizzy, and he almost lost consciousness. He regained himself, and Zero turned away. As he did, the arm stealthily crawled away. Zero made it home in one piece.

That was 7 years ago…

**Chapter 1: Love**

"Zero, you're back!" It was 9:00 P.M. Ciel, now 21, has a romantic relationship with Zero. Hell, they were engaged!

"Was the battle hard for you?" asked Ciel with worry.

"It was okay… just that my damn Z-saber's about as long as a Popsicle stick now."

"I'll try to fix it for you." She laid the puny sword on the table. Next, she took out some tools and a small crystal.

"It'll be done in about 15 minutes. You go take a shower. You smell bad."

Ciel chuckled as Zero walked downstairs.

Zero's life had improved since they had destroyed Neo Arcadia. The robots involved in Neo Arcadia broke into two smaller groups: Viral Arcadia and the Revolution Forces (RF). They and the Resistance were still at war. So far, the Resistance was winning. Even X was coming back. Using a new body Ciel created, they were going to place Elf-X into it. The project would finish a week from now.

Zero started the shower and closed the door behind him. He cleaned off dirt off of his armor before jumping in himself. As he cleaned off dirt and blood off of his body, he heard the door open. Ciel was there. Her back was turned to him while she slowly took off her clothes and put on a towel. She walked towards the curtain and…

SWISH! Ciel opened the curtain with a fast hand, exposing an awkward Zero.

"WAAA!" Zero yelped as he covered himself.

"Don't be so shy, Zero! After all, soon I'll be your wife…"

Ciel dropped her towel, exposing her body. Zero relaxed a bit and let go.

"_Whoa…"_ thought Zero. "_This is weird. She's never done THIS before."_

Ciel got in with Zero. Zero relaxed as Ciel caressed him. They started to kiss passionately…

(Too bad, folks. This is all I'm gonna say! Got to maintain an R.)

Zero awoke the next morning. They had slept together after showering.

Ciel kissed him on the forehead. Thinking he was late for something (he usually arrived a bit late on the battlefield), he scrambled up and sat down.

"Its okay honey," Ciel said, "We've called a cease-fire, and the RF and Viral agreed. No battling today."

Zero lay down again. He calmed down. He looked at Ciel.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too, Zero."

It seemed perfect for him. The Resistance was winning the war, and he had a beautiful fiancée. Nothing could go wrong…

Until, of course…he came back……


	2. Suffering

**Chapter 2: Suffering**

**One week later:**

"Zero!" said Elf-X over the intercom. "Come to the lab. "My new body's being tested. I'll have a buster again!"

Zero started walking downstairs from Ciel's bedroom. As he thought about how great life was, he remembered that it wasn't always this way…

**5 years ago…**

"Zero, we need you down here!" shouted a soldier over the intercom. "There's a battle going on! Ever since you killed Omega X, which caused the downfall of Neo Arcadia last year, groups involved have had disagreements, and now it's turned into a war! We need both sides to calm down. The Resistance is getting more and more involved, and if we enter, it's going to be a bloody battle!"

Zero grabbed his Z-saber, Z-Buster, and Chain Rod, then ran to the teleportation room.

Once he entered the battlefield, he overheard 2 soldiers in combat. One was from a group called Viral Arcadia, and one was from the Revolution Force.

"You guys are idiots!" screamed the 1st soldier as he shot at the second. "With the power of the remains of the Sigma Virus, our team would have been unstoppable! But you protested, and now Neo Arcadia is gone!"

Sigma Virus? Zero remembered a little about it. But how did they get their hands on it?

"The virus would have corrupted us! We needed to stick with Neo Arcadia's original agenda!" shouted the 2nd.

…Zero remembered this as he walked down. But then all of a sudden…

"BWEEM! BWEEM!" blazed the alarms. Zero looked behind him. A great blue orb surrounded by a red light crashed through the walls into Ciel's room. Zero heard a scream.

'"CEIL! Shit!"

Zero dashed up to Ciel's room. A blue figure with a purple aura held Ciel by the neck.

"Let go of her, ASSHOLE!" screamed Zero as he shot at the tyrant. All of the bullets hit an invisible shield.

Ciel was crying with pain. Her body had been wounded by the crash.

'Z…Zero….get…out of here…he's too…strong…" choked Ciel.

"CIEL!"

The robot increased its grip, and blood trickled from Ciel's neck.

She died with tears in her eyes.

The robot turned around to face Zero.

"Omega….X?"

"NO!" yelled a virus-infected Omega as he threw Ciel's body at Zero's feet.

"Virus X!"


	3. Hope

Chapter 3: hope 

Zero stared at the emptiness of the room. Omega had broken in 2 days ago.

"Why…WHY DID YOU TAKE HER YOU BASTARD!"

Zero pounded on the wall with his fist, making it crack and ripping his bandages. During the fight with Omega, Zero had been wounded badly. Omega's newfound power could end the Neo Arcadian feud—and start a war bigger than the Maverick Wars. Zero could not let that happen. He would die first. He would kill that son of a bitch for murdering his lover. He would—

X, now in his old Hunter outfit, entered the room.

"Hey Zero. Those wounds doing good?"

"They're fine. I lost more than just blood in that fight."

"I know."

The room was silent. Then, Zero quickly grabbed his buster and ran for the door, but X dashed and blocked the exit.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP THIS!"

"No, Zero! Come to your senses! You can't fight in this condition, let alone take Omega on!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Zero backed away. "I have to, for Ciel—"

Zero stopped. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"—And this entire Earth!"

"Zero, I know you want revenge, but you can't fight now." He paused. "…However, there is a way this could've never happened."

"What…that's nonsense."

X held out a small buster similar to Zero's old one from the Maverick Wars. It was round and had a button on the top. It also had a keypad on it.

The switch was labeled "time portal".

"This…is an experimental time traveling device. One of our scientists made a breakthrough—he created a copy of my buster and took its ability to amplify energy blasts and made it stronger. Zero, if this works, you can make a blast powerful enough to create a time rip."

Zero was astonished. "But," X said, "You need to rest first." X smiled.

Zero smiled back. He had hope now. He would go back and finish off Omega. He would destroy every trace. Ciel would come back to life according to X. Also, the memories of the people who saw the attack won't be altered. Everything would be fine. But, for Zero, it meant re-living his greatest nightmare.


	4. Battle

**Chapter 4: Battle**

Zero picked up his favorite weapons: His Z-buster pistol, Chain Rod, Z-saber, and the time portal device.

He was ready to face his worst nightmare: re-living Neo Arcadia.

"Zero! It's time!" yelled X over the intercom.

Zero dashed down the stairs with a dark look in his eyes. A look usually associated with revenge.

As he went outside, he approached X. "When you are ready, shoot that way. Be careful not to put too much po-"

Zero fired the rip-maker and ran towards it. Before entering it, he stopped.

"X!" yelled Zero. "What?"

"Here!" Zero threw his Z-saber towards X. He caught it. "If Omega tries to attack, I want you to defend the base!"

"Don't worry. Just go."

With that, Zero walked through the rip.

**An hour later…**

BWEEM! BWEEM! Went the alarms. X knew who the attacker was, and prepared himself for battle.

"Ah, I see that Zero has left! No matter, I'LL JUST KILL EVERYONE ELSE!" yelled the deranged Reploid.

X activated the Z-saber and went into a fighting stance.

"Don't think you can kill me with that butter knife anymore!" laughed Omega X maniacally.

"We'll see…" whispered X.

X charged head first at Omega. He jumped into the air and went into a dive. Omega saw this and quickly put up his shield. X stabbed into the shield as white hot energy surrounded them both.

"Why…can't…i…get…through?" grunted X.

"Why do you think, bitch!" yelled Omega as he made the shield grow, blasting X away. X smashed into a boulder and fell onto the ground. He got up, showing no signs of pain.

"Hmmm….you're tougher than I thought. Lets see how you handle this!" Omega's had started to glow a blood red color. Suddenly, sharp tendrils flew out of his arm. They tried to wrap around him, but X slashed them in midair. X charged his buster and aimed.

"Zero, I hope you get your ass back here soon."


End file.
